Rorys new life
by rorelaigilmore
Summary: Five people rory thought she would never see again suddenly waltz into her life how will she deal with it. And what will happen when old feelings arise
1. Chapter 1

**this is a bit ooc and im not really sure where this is going but i got the idea while eating dinner and i needed to write it down so its a bit haphazard please finish reading this a/n as im going to explain the background a bit.**

 **Everything happened in the original series except the year in the life did not happenLorelai and luke are married. Rory is a teacher at chilton and helps run the newspaper there as becoming a journalist did not work out Logan is a single parent and has a daughter name leigh after rory but did not tell anyone that is the reason of that name. She is going to start at chiltonLogan is still friends with colin/steph finn/rosemary they are also sending their friends to chiltonrory is not dating and is best friends with tristan and lanerory did not keep in contact with anyone from yale Their children are all 14**

 **i think thats it please review as well thank you**

 **Disclaimer i dont own gilmore girls only this story x**

Rory was sitting at her desk marking some work and thinking about what the new students would be like. When the bell rang all of her students piled in with smiles on their faces they loved being in rorys class because she was so relaxed. They were in the middle of reading when the door opened.

"ah you must be the new students leigh, katie and alan."(A/n rory was not told there last names and wont find out till later)

"yes" they chorused

"Well im miss gilmore and im your teacher and since theres only half and hour left of school sit we wont do much theres 3 seat at the back and some books so just read them for the rest of the lesson"

10 minutes later

A fight had broke out

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE"

Everyone pointed to the three new students

"right after school you are going to get your parents and we are going to discuss this"

"okay" they said

"and..."

"sorry miss gilmore"

"okay sit down now"

The bell shrilled

"you can all go see you tomorrow and you three go get your parents"

5 minutes later

The door opened and there stood five people rory thought she would never see again...

 **What do you think**

 **its quite short sorry about that but this is more setting the scene**


	2. Chapter 2

**hopefully you are enjoying this story and im going to try have a fight scene in this but im not sure how it will go so bare with me**

 **2 updates in one day how lucky are you**

 **disclaimer once again gilmore girls is not mine*sobs***

 **the italics after chapter one recap are thoughts**

 **also colin in this story is not the greatest fan of rory even during yale**

 _"right after school you are going to get your parents and we are going to discuss this"_

 _"okay" they said_

 _"and..."_

 _"sorry miss gilmore"_

 _"okay sit down now"_

 _The bell shrilled_

 _"you can all go see you tomorrow and you three go get your parents"_

 _5 minutes later_

 _The door opened and there stood five people rory thought she would never see again..._

Everyone stood there frozen while the children looked between their parents and new teacher.

Finn was the first to recover "Hello love" the three children looked at eachother the same thought running through their minds did they know eachother

"Leigh, katie and alan please wait outside" Rory whispered

They nodded and walked out silently as soon as they were out they pressed their ears against the door.

 _Breathe rory breathe you can do it_

"What are you all doing here" she managed to splutter out while shooting daggers at logan

He stepped back while colin said "reporter girl"

"shut up colin" he rolled his eyes at her

Silence filled the room yet again

"How you doing love"Finn said smiling he was the only one that didnt really hate rory

"good thanks you" rory said smiling for the first time during this meeting.

"ace" logan said getting fed up of the cold shoulder everyone knew this was a bad idea when she whipped round and looked extremely pissed at logan

 _if only looks could kill id be a dead man_

"Its rory to you"

The three children looked at eachother what was happening

"why did you ask us to come here rory" Steph asked speaking for the first time

"yeah what happened" rosemary also asked

"they got into a fight"

"okay we'll talk to them later"

"thanks steph"

"Bye love"

"wait rory why did you turn down my proposal to become a teacher"

"BECAUSE I DIDNT KNOW I WOULD FAIL AT LIFE AND BECOME A SINGLE TEACHER WHO LOST MOST OF MY FRIENDS BECAUSE YOU SAID I EITHER MARRY YOU OR WE BREAK UP"

"U SAID SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU" Steph screamed

"i may have lied a little"

"U ABSOLETE IDIOT I LOST 3 OF MY FRIENDS PLUS SOMETIME FRIEND BECAUSE YOU MADE ME BREAK UP WITH YOU THEN LIED TO YOUR FRIENDS GET OUT GET OUT"

"WELL" logan started before he was pulled out the room by his friend

rory pulled out her phone crying "what happened mary"

 **did you guys enjoy**

 **i think the drama was quite good hopefully**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, this would have been uploaded earlier but I accidently deleted it TWICE so it may not be the best. I have decided this will be the last chapter as I have no motivation to continue but I HATE when people leave storys unfinished so I will finish this and start a new one as I have a few good ideas.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Gilmore girls if I did I would be writing a new series instead of this and you would know the father believe me.**

 **Just a quick clearance the months later is from the first bit before the time jump not added on sorry if that is unclear**

 **Anyway on with the story.**

After rory talked to Tristan on the phone they agreed to meet up at a little café just outside Hartford. Once they sat down and ordered rory told Tristan all about her day she was still ranting when she heard Tristan groan.

"What is it bible boy"

"Don't look now the famous five have arrived"

"Great" she groaned however they did not have to worry as the five did not sit with them.

6 months later

Slowly the five was regaining the trust and friendship of rory and starting a basic friendship with Tristan and Lane.

7 months later

Rory was on her first date since she had rejected Logan's proposal a year ago. The sun was setting as she reached the clearing with a little river running through the middle. The sun was setting casting a peaceful glow across the place. There were fairy light wrapped around the trees and there was a table cloth over a stump acting as a table and another as chairs. She was so excited and never thought this day was going to come there was her date.

"hey there"

"hey back at you"

"this is amazing I love it bible boy"(ha bet you didn't expect that sorry done now)

"thanks mare"

2 years later

The happy couple were in Disney land Paris when suddenly all the Disney characters in the area came and surrounded them.

"whats happening"

"mare we may not have had the best start but I have loved our friendship and you being my friendship and I am so excited for our future together. So I quote one of your favourite chick flicks "every story has an end but in life every end has a new beginning" but in order for this new beginning to continue with the two of us Lorelai Leigh Gilmore (Hayden) the third will you marry me"

"OMG YES YES I WILL TRISTAN DUGREY"

The crowd gathered started to clap and cheer.

1 year and a half later

Their wedding in Stars Hollow was a Narnia themed and it was beautiful with the snow in their hair and around Star Hollows. The bridesmaids were lane and paris and her maid of honour was her mum tristans best man was jess as they had become close friends.

"you may now kiss the bride"

All was right in the world.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed and that you liked the pairing and references. In case you don't get the refrences in order it was Enid Blyton Famous Five, Uptown girl movie and lastly Narnia my favourite films and books of all time. Anyway did you guys enjoy. I am very aware that all my chapters in this story was short im really sorry but as I said earlier I had no motivation once again sorry.**


End file.
